


Under Milk Wood

by CardboardCoPilot



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboardCoPilot/pseuds/CardboardCoPilot
Summary: Julia and David talk after he accidentally attacks her in the hotel
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	Under Milk Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnchartedHemispheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedHemispheres/gifts).



> Sorry that I've missed the deadline with this, work has been insane at the moment. Gotta love working in customer services at Christmas!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and please see the end for additional notes.
> 
> Merry Christmas.

Under Milk Wood

Julia didn’t know how long she sat on the floor beside the locked door to David’s room. When she began to shiver she stood and picked up her robe from the floor where it had been discarded during one of the more heated moments of the evening.

Tying the belt around her waist she chewed on her lip, looking back towards the adjoining room. Deciding she needed to check on David, Julia took a steadying breath and unlocked the door.

The first thing Julia noticed, was that his room was still in darkness. As her eyes became accustomed to the gloom, David became visible to her, sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees.

“David?” Her voice was soft, caring. She knew he wouldn’t deliberately hurt her.

He didn’t respond, other than a shiver running through his body at the sound of her voice.

Taking the duvet from the bed she sat down beside him and wrapped it around their shoulders.

Julia didn’t say anything, but moved her hand across and took David’s, in doing so hoping that he would see that she wasn’t scared, that she trusted him.

Eventually David felt calm enough to reciprocate the soft pressure of Julia’s hand in his, gently squeezing her fingers in thanks.

Julia let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, resting her head on his shoulder and giving internal thanks for what she hoped was progress.

“Darling, everyone had demons.” She paused feeling the need to tread carefully. “There is no shame in that, and there is no shame in needing, or asking for, help.

David moved slightly, shifting his weight so he could see her better. What he asked next surprised Julia at first but then, if he didn’t know then how could she be sincere in trying to help him.

“What are your demons?”

Julia smiled a sad little smile. This was it. Now was the time to tell him her deepest secret.

She knew in that moment that she loved him. What would come of that love she couldn’t be sure.

However what Julia could be sure of was that she wanted to tell David everything, in the hope that it would help him. But more than that, Julia wanted to tell him everything, simply because she wanted him to know.

Pausing briefly, Julia took a deep breath and began her story.

“I lost a child. My son, Edmund, he was six months old.”

David’s mouth dropped open in shock. Whatever he’d been expecting her to say, it hadn’t been that.

They sat quietly for a while, David could feel Julia relax against him.

“What happened to your son?”

Julia took a breath before responding. “Cot death, they couldn’t find a reason for it. And as with most relationships after the loss of a child, ours broke down after Edmund’s death.”

David could see the hurt in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, that must have been so difficult for you and Roger.”

“Roger wasn’t Edmund’s father. I suppose you could say that he was my rebound. I threw myself into politics after Andrew and I separated. That was when I met Roger.

David didn’t say anything. Realising Julia’s need to tell her story uninterrupted.

“The inevitable breakdown of my marriage to Roger gave me the push I needed to reconsider getting help. I saw a grief councillor, and with their help, I came to terms with Edmund’s death. Talking things through with someone helped me to realise what it was I needed to do to help myself move forward with my life.”

David looked questioningly at her as she stood and walked back to her own room. She was only gone for a moment before returning with a small black box.

Julia sat back down beside David and got back under the duvet. Opening the box, she handed it to David.

Inside there was a lock of blonde hair, tied by a blue ribbon, a photograph of a young Julia, proudly showing off her beautiful son, and a card with a prayer typed on to it.

Seeing David reading the words, Julia began to recite them aloud.

“Every morning when I wake,  
Dear lord a little prayer I make,  
O please to keep thy loving eye  
On all poor creatures born to die.  
And every evening at sun-down,  
I ask a blessing on the town.  
For whether we last the night or no  
I’m sure is always touch and go.  
We are not wholly bad or good  
Who live our lives under milk wood,  
And thou I know would be the first  
To see our best side, not our worst.  
O let us see another day!  
Bless us all this night, I pray!  
And to the sun we all must bow,  
And say goodbye, but just for now!”

Picking up the photo, Julia ran her fingers over the baby’s face.

“Andrew read that at Edmund’s funeral. I take the box with me everywhere, knowing that I always have a part of him with me, it’s one of the things that helps bring me peace.”

“One of the things?” David asked.

Julia paused. “Last year I made the decision to be sterilised. I’ve always known that after Edmund I never wanted another child. I never wanted to risk losing another. Now that I know that can’t happen I feel as though a weight has been lifted, and I can move forward with my life.”

Silence followed Julia’s words, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. Both Julia and David were momentarily lost to worlds of their own.

After a while Julia stood up, holding her arms out to David she helped him to his feet. David carried the duvet back to his bed, he hesitated slightly before sitting on the edge of the mattress, thinking that Julia would want to sleep on her own after the events of the evening.

Julia however, didn’t hesitate, and took off her robe before getting into David’s bed, addressing the elephant in the room before it was even raised, she settled right in the centre of the bed, giving David little choice but to be right next to her.

With David back in close proximity, Julia rested her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach, intertwining his fingers in her own.

A few short hours later that was how David woke. As dawn broke over the Blackwood the muffled sounds of Julia’s alarm from the next room were joined by the shrill ringing of David’s from the bedside table. David got up, trying and failing not to disturb Julia as he went to silence both alarms.

When he’d returned to his room Julia’s eyes were open, her arm motioning him back to bed, a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Taking the invitation, David climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms protectively around Julia and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“I’ll speak to someone, love, I’ll get help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I somewhat missed the brief here and included something you didn't want, Julia with a child, the moral of this is that I should read things carefully so as I don't miss important points. 
> 
> What I tried to convey is a sense of growth in David's part and I hope that cane across.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Vic.


End file.
